The Veil
by Lady of the Air
Summary: The past is something that is always repeating itself, Draco Malfoy knows that. He just hopes that this time he may get his happy ending after all. DMxHP.
1. Intro

I don't own Harry Potter, wish i did... well today is my birthday, maybe someone can give me the rights as a gift??? No, figures... Oh, well on to the story

This has not been beta'd.

* * *

The figure walked slowly, with its flowing white robes that fluttered in the night wind. The path behind it blossomed with life of both plants and that of animals alike. Turning its head, a smile could be seen on its lips underneath the hood of the figure. Giving a smooth and gentle laugh, the figure resumed its walk, after all it would not do being late to a meeting that had been requested of them, now would it?

Seeing a dark robe moving about in the wind, it being to hurry, seeing that the other person was already there waiting for them. Giving a sheepish smile, the figure apologized to its counterpart, readying itself for a scolding, yet not receiving any. Confused, it drew nearer to its counterpart that was near a cliff overlooking a small village that appeared to be under attack of some sort by wizards in dark robes and white masks. Frowning at the needless loss of life, the figure return its gaze to its counterpart, looking into their wide eyes, that had some sort of glazed look upon them.

Raising its hand, it quickly waved it in front of the other and getting no reaction from them, a small gleam of worry settled in its own eyes at this, the other always reacted to when it made some idiotic gesture. Following the others gaze, it once again was looking at the village and the lone house that was apart from the others were it seemed that the fighting seemed to be focused on. It saw two figures go into the home, a tall and thin man it seemed, that was pale as the moonlight, and a short and round one that seemed terribly nervous for some reason. It was after the two men went in that the yelling and names of spells begin to be heard within the home before one final scream of a woman and a bright flash of green came from the home.

It was then that it began to notice the ragged breath of its counterpart, glancing back one to see if it was okay, that was when it noticed the darkening of the others skin, and the babbling that spilled forth from the others mouth as the darkening continued up her shaking arms and what little could be seen of her chest.

The dark one began to shout and scream, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! How is it that I can feel the tearing of ones soul, when that person has no soul!" as it fell to the ground to its knees.

The other stared in horror at the other, "Sister, what is the matter? What is it that ails you so? Tell me, so I may stop it." The other was shaken to the core, how is its counterpart become corrupted from the inside out. For the other was becoming corrupted, it could feel it within itself, the smell of rotting flesh, the rotting of plant life as well as the sudden deaths of animals around them and the darkening of her skin attested to that.

Raising a continuously rotting hand, it pointed to the lone home that it had seen the two men go into earlier and that had now been destroyed and the cries of a young child could be heard, even from were the two located on the cliff. Focusing on the lone house, it noticed a single figure once again rushing into the home, and once it came out it was carrying a young boy around the age of one, with jet black hair and what seemed to a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"The boy, sister? Is he what caused this?" It asked, its eyes following the figure with boy, for if it was the boy that caused this then he must be eliminated for the natural order of things to be restored.

Shaking her head, "The other man, he began to create something and tonight he finished it, something so foul that it would even effect me as well." Raising her head, it saw the once beautiful face of its sister becoming haggard and dark, biting its lip, it knelt on the ground in front of the other.

" Do not worry sister, our servant will return things to normal, for he is to help maintain the balance that has been since the beginning, just wait some time, until then sister, sleep, sleep a deep sleep..." and with that, Death began its long sleep, which would last some eighteen years...

* * *

I'm bbbbbaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkk...........  
Okay, so I am totally going in a new direction for this story, thankful i can still use the other chapter in the process...  
Review, please!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters...

For those who read the previous story, this one is nothing like it, I went in a totally different direction after reading Book Six so I changed it after I was struck with inspiration... Hope you all like it. Also anyone willing to be my Beta?????????

* * *

Chapter 1

He was running, he had to he had no other choice. He couldn't go back there, not after what they thought he had done, and he couldn't tell them the truth either, they wouldn't believe it anyway. All he knew was that he had to reach to the clearing before they got wind of his plans, besides he didn't want them to know where he was going and he'll be damned if he let any of those bastards on the land that was in no way theirs. He knew how greedy wizards and mortals were, that once they saw that land they would covet that land for themselves and would do anything to get it. Draco Malfoy sneered at the greedy behavior of the uncivilized mortals of this plane, he was very aware of that fact and has stared in to its face more than once in his past.

He looked up at the moon that was shining above him, he had lost Severus some time ago and could only hope that he, too was on his way to the clearing. After all these years, he would finally be returning home where he was actually need, not some place that he was a tool, he hated it with a passion being used as a tool. It brings back bad memories that no matter how much time has passed they will always hurt. He shook his head, now is not the time to be reminiscing the past, it was time to run like hell to save his skinny ass.

Even so, he could still hear them behind him, the hoof beats of the centaurs that chased him. He knew that he would get caught eventually but still he wanted to see that Severus was safe and that he was going home. If he was able to get there, then Severus and the others would get him out of this forsaken place once the time was right. He couldn't stop, no matter how much his legs were killing him.

_THUNK!!!!_ Damn, the damned centaurs are using arrows Draco thought as he stared at an arrow just up ahead of that was sticking out of a tree. He could feel the cut the arrow managed to make as it had passed him, it was a superficial cut but a cut all the same, one that would be healed fairly quickly on its on. He ignored it, he just had to make it to the clearing but he was losing speed and centaurs were catching up to him, he may not make it. NO! He would make it! Draco pumped his legs quicker trying to get more out of them, he was almost there, almost.

THERE!!!! Up ahead was the clearing, I can see it!!!! Looking back, Draco could see that the centaurs were missing. Confused but not caring Draco pressed on continuing to the clearing, hoping that nothing would go wrong. But that was not to happen, upon reaching the clearing he could see a group of figures up ahead with a struggling figure in the middle. Hoping that the gut wrenching feeling was nothing he continued to race for the clearing. But his gut was right. There was Severus being held down by others including Potter, Granger, Weasley and other staff members. He stopped short in before entering the field as he saw someone land a blow to Severus, his anger beginning to surface as he saw the mistreatment of his family. Pushing his anger down, Draco took a step forward to the clearing, as if hearing his approach the group of wizards looked up. "Well, Malfoy, I was wondering when you were getting here" Draco could hear the smugness in Potters' voice, and he couldn't fault him for it, after all he and Severus were trapped after all.

* * *

You see that button below the writing that is my best friend... be nice and give it some food...


End file.
